heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Ria
'Ria '''is a major character of ''Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway. ''She is a Brazilian red and green macaw and South Troop's intelligence analyst. She's also Skipper's love interest. She is the voice of Drew Barrymore who also played Chloe from ''Beverly Hills Chihuahua, ''Olive from ''Olive, the Other Reindeer, ''and Maggie Dunlop from ''Curious George. Appearance Ria is a Brazilian red and green macaw with plumage and blue wing feathers. Her eyes are blue. She is extremely beautiful and smart. Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway Ria is first seen in Mumbai along with the team to save Alex and his friends from the hyenas. She swoops down, grabs one hyena (Aba) and throws him in a trash can as Skipper looks at her amazed. And they being saved by the South Troops. When Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman and their friends are express an interest in accompanying the South Troops, Calvo decide to take them to America after the mission. Later, in Tokyo, she and Skipper go on a tour of Tokyo, where eating fish, grapes and watches the fireworks. Soon as the animals escape from the mob. Then, the plane crashed into the rainforest, and Calvo showing the gang the colorful place called, Jungletopia. Later that day, Alex just decided to purchase the South Troops to do they're old performance again, to come up with the new act, so they could use it to return to New York City. Ria's act was salsa skills with the toucans. After they finish the rehearsal, Gloria reminded Ria to do the thing for girls. Later on, Ria and the other animals went to Melman and Gloria's anniversary party. And tree caught on fire, just as Vitaly saved the baby monkey. After their jungle performance, Ria and the rest of the animal performers are being betrayed after Alex and the gang reveals their true mistakes, and they are devastated and hurt. When the Zoosters and the other animals split up in Jungletopia, the others feel disappointed about Alex and the gang tricking them Then all of a sudden, King Julien who was unconscious, Maurice and Mort pops into the scene and warned about the zoo animals, and Kowalski, one of the penguins, pulls the sleeping dart out of the lemur's tail. It's revealed that Begum captured and caged the zoo animals to the Mumbai Zoo. Gia's proposal to rescue their zoo friends from the hunter. In the end, after bringing the blimp to the zoo, Ria came with, the lemurs, the penguins, the chimps, Kaya, Gia, Vitaly and the South Troops came to rescue the Zoosters on the seaplane. Just then, Begum pursues to kill Melman to avenge Alex. Yet before he can kill the giraffe, Alex came up with an idea to save Melman. By the time Begum release Melman from his neck, he also climbs up the roof and gives Alex a fight. But Alex whistles for the cats with jetpack rockets who rescues him in time, and Alex throws Begum in the the ship behind those containers where Mort sedates him and leaves him there in the boat. Ria is smile and cheering at Alex and the other animals, for victory. Later, the animals finally arrive at New York City and place them down to the Central park Zoo. Calvo promises Alex to take him and his friends every place they want, and they agreed on it. As the film ends, She shares a kiss with Skipper then dance and celebrate at the Central Park Zoo with her friends. Trivia * Ria's similarities to Eva from ''Penguins of Madagascar, ''they are both intelligence analyst and have romantic interest of the penguins. * She is also have similarities to Jewel from ''Rio, ''She has the same flower head as she does. Category:Characters Category:Madagascar characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:In love Category:Birds Category:Macaws Category:Dreamworks animation characters Category:Animals Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Agents